


Stanchez One-Shots

by mizuki0807



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Young Grunkle Stan, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki0807/pseuds/mizuki0807
Summary: The Title says it all . A few Stanchez One-Shots I write for fun so... Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

"Look dude,you should go home!" "H-how about you sh-sh—shut the fuck up?" The man rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Rick Sanchez was heavily drunk and refused to leave the bar. "Where's your Boyfriend, Sanchez?", the man asked clearly done with his behavior. Rick groaned."He's n-not my boyfriend, alright?!" "Whatever! Give me your phone and I'll call him!"

Stan Pines sat annoyed in his car, driving to pick up Rick. Right when he entered the bar he saw the blue haired mess on a bar stool. With a sigh he thanked the bartender for calling him, grabbed Rick's leather jacket and dragged him out of the bar. This was awkward and stupid. As soon as the door closed behind them , Rick threw up on the sidewalk. With all Stan got he pushed the blue haired on the passenger seat, who kept mumbling curses under his breath. After a while and a constant storm of whispered swear words, Stan asked: " Why the fuck did you get so fucking drunk tonight?" He glared at Rick , who didn't even bother to look back at him. "That's none of your business..." Rick said annoyed and kept looking out of the window. "It fucking is! I am always the one who picks up your drunk ass!", Stan shouted angrily. "Bullshit!", Rick replied "I never asked for your shitty help" "Oh yeah? I you'd kept going like this someone would have called the cops, just because you can't fucking control yourself!" "Watch your dumbass mouth!", Rick snapped now staring at Stan. "I'm a fucking genius! I know fucking well what I'm doing!" "Oh really?! Then why did you go out drinking?" Stan was just so pissed off at this point. He just wanted to kick Rick out of the car and leave him on the street. Mr. Know-it-all like always. "I felt like it, ok?!", Rick screamed with his voice cracking. "Sure you did. We're here. Now get the fuck out of my car!", Stan said getting out of the car. Rick took his jacket and quickly found his flask. Stan rolled his eyes. How could he still be drinking? 

During their way up stairs to their apartment Rick kept yelling at Stan , who stayed silent. When they arrived and Stan closed the door, he finally screamed: " What is your fucking deal, asshole?!" Rick turned around and glared at him with tears in his eyes. "What's your fucking deal going out with this whore!!" "Wh-what?" Stan asked confused. Then it all fell into it's place. "You heard me , bitch", Rick went to his room but stopped in the door frame when Stan said:" I get how it is. You’re fucking jealous!" His tone was still sharp. "This is my life , you don't fucking own me!" He didn't care if he hurt Rick. Heck it was all his own fault! With a loud crash the flask hit the wall right next to Stan's face. "Fuck you..." , Rick whispered before tears streamed down his face and he slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“So it’s -21?”, Stan asked and look questioning at Rick, who rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto the floor. “Dude are you even listening to me?” Stan let out a sigh. “I try man” “Not really” Rick replied still on the floor. Suddenly Stan’s heart started beating faster. This was his chance! What could he lose? His pride? His dignity? Nothing he didn’t already lose. “Something’s wrong, Pines?” Stan snapped out of his thoughts. “What? Eh… no I’m fine” “Don’t stare at me like this, man. It’s creepy” Stan blushed lightly. “I was just in thoughts, alright?”, he groaned , looking back at his math homework. “What were you thinking about?”, Rick asked and sat up again. “Nothing important”, Stan quickly spoke before instantly turning to his homework again. “Oh I know!” Rick chuckled. “Y-yeah?” Just tell him now! Just tell him now! “Some girl, huh?” His heart sank. On the one hand he was glad Rick didn’t suspect something but on the other hand… It would have been much easier… Maybe he could just do it tomorrow… “Woah that girl must be real special if you keep thinking about her that much” “Uh… yeah… I mean… I just don’t know how to tell her” Stan panicked a little. “You should just be direct, you know”, the blue haired said. “It’s not that easy” “It would be if you tried!” “Shut up , Sanchez. Let’s just focus on the homework!”

An hour had passed and Stan still didn’t do a single math question or any other thing he wanted to do, while Rick already had his fifth beer. “Geez , I’m seriously giving up on you!” , Rick said as he was opening his sixth one. Stan sighed. “Me too…” and threw his math book in a corner. “Fuck this” Rick laughed:”That’s better, man” He handed Stan a beer and with an eye roll he drank it.

One beer was followed by another. Two beer were followed by five more and after those came other alcoholic drinks. “Fuck me , Rick”, Stan groaned and fell onto the floor. “Pff, won’t even ask me on a date first! Asshole!” The blue haired laughed and took another sip from his flask. Stan stood up, took Rick’s hand , looked him dead in the eye and whispered:” Go out with me!” Out of nowhere Rick pressed his lips on Stan’s . God it felt nice! Stan opened his eyes in shock when Rick stuck his tongue into Stan’s mouth. “What the fuck, Sanchez?!”, he yelled after he pushed Rick away. Rick couldn’t stop laughing. “That’s so gay!”, he finally said with tears in his eyes.

Bonus (Kind of :D):  
The next day Stan felt like shit. “I’ll never drink again…”, he thought while taking a painkiller in the school’s bathroom. Whatever… On his way to the classroom his thoughts went to Rick. “Ugh. I hope he doesn’t remember. What if he-” “Ey, Pines!” Stan turned around and saw Rick. Oh no! Please go away! Ah… Nevermind he’s here… “Yo Pines. Good luck with math” Rick gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him some papers. “Th-thanks”, Stan mumbled and looked after Rick, then at the papers. It was the math homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So eh second one :) also short ;;  
> Also thank you so much for Kudos and reading~

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is rather short but my next one is longer.  
> Also I apologize for any mistakes that may have happned.  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (I'm so nervous about posting this lol)


End file.
